prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mio Nanairogaoka
Mio Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 美緒 Nanairogaoka Mio) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 2 of volume 1 and Season 1 of the anime. She is a Cool type idol with orange as her theme color. Mio debuted in Episode 10 of Pretty Country: Angelic Days along with Makoto and Haruka. Main article: Mio Nanairogaoka/Quotes Appearance Mio is a slender, glasses-wearing girl with chest-length orange hair, attached with white bunny ears and orange eyes. She wears ball-shaped orange earrings. She has light skin. She never removes her glasses, only sometimes. In Autumn/Winter Mio wears an orange dress with two buttons and fur collar. She also wears white stocking, and black boots with orange heels. For Spring/Summer Mio wears white outfit attached with pink heart that has wings above it. She also wears orange skirt, white socks, and orange Mary-Jane shoes with bow tie. Starting from Season 3 her Spring/Summer top has changed into white collar shirt with attached orange necktie. In Magical Life of Three Towns, Mio has drawn a bit taller. Her orange hair reaches to waist. Also, her skin becomes more pale. Personality Cool idols in Pretty Country franchise have attractive, naïve, and strong in personality. They are mostly good at sports, or sometimes music. It seems that Mio doesn't have interests in sport, but loves skiing. Mio is a quiet scholar who can see the colors of rainbow easily. Her exceptional knowledge gradually begins to affect everyone around her. She has a habit of telling stories without being asked. Mio usually spends her free time reading, which causes everyone became worried about her eyesight, even her parents. Chronology Becoming an Idol Mio makes a short appearance in the beginning when she watches Aiko and Ren perform their very first Universe Show. Mio had been scheduled to perform that day, but decided to ditch. She comes back to Paniverse Elementary School in quite a rude fashion, interfering in Aiko's victory at the Festival. She made her own solo performance the moment Aiko received her trophy, gaining the attention of all the fans. At first, Ren hated Mio's guts, as Mio strutted about stating that she was far above the two of them in skill. However, Ren could not fight back, as she knew this was true in time. Mio was given an assignment - form a duo with one of the other two girls and enter the Cooking Festival. Scandinavian♥Trio and Yes! Nordic 5 In Episode 48 Mio, Makoto, and Haruka decided to form a new unit named Scandinavian♥Trio 18 days after the events of Haruka's debut. Approximately 7 days after Paniverse Elementary School Carnival has announced, Scandinavian♥Trio becomes the first idol unit in Parijuku City. When they resumed to continue their idol days, it is suddenly disbanded after Hotaru fails for Paniverse Elementary School Carnival. Approximately 2 years after the disbandment of Scandinavian♥Trio, Mio, Makoto and Haruka decided to forming an unit again called Yes! Nordic 5 (a parody of magical girl anime Yes! Precure 5) alongside Izumi and Sango. In Episode 173, Mio along with her fellow members went on hiatus due to several disagreements until their return in Episode 184, where the Idol Tournament is start to begin and they renamed it to "MGT (Magical Girls' Team) Nordic 5. In Episode 185, they have a tournament match against Soft☆Germanic. Etymology Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘) means "Seven Coloured Hills". Mio (美緒): Mi (美) means beautiful while o (緒) means thread. Relationships Makoto Ikeda: They get to know each other when they end up in Parijuku City Hall, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of Yes! Nordic 5, Mio acknowledges Makoto as a friend and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. Haruka Akagi: Haruka and Mio don't seem to like each other that much but they have to get along often because they're in the same team together. Sango Kagami: Sango is one of Mio's biggest fans and her teammate. Mio saw a light in Sango's audition performance and continues to see that light. She admits that she often learns something from Sango despite being her teammate, but continues to guide her in her path to idol world just as Mrs. Shijimi did for her. Natsuki Aizawa: She tries to help Natsuki with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Aiko, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Natsuki and tries to plead with her when she will not listen or gets stubborn. Iori Kurosawa: She thinks Iori is very spooky but cute. Trivia * Her birthday falls on Sweden National Day, that is 6 June. * She is one of the Pretty Country character that wears glasses. The others being Eri Yamazaki from Story of World: A New Miracle, and Vanilla Otokichi from Story of World: Kitchen♥︎Jester. * She shares her voice actress with So Min from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. * Her surname (Nanairogaoka) has the same name as Nanairogaoka Town from Smile! PreCure. * Mio possibly has 3-4 characters in her surname. * She claims to be a fan of Karin Shiraishi, as both country names started with "Sw". * She made a cameo appearance in Episode 1, but her actual speaking debut was in Episode 3. * As of Season 3, she has her own quiz show about studies. * In Angel Simulator, sometimes Mio will talk about rumors about characters like Natsuki, Chiyo, and Lisette (if she is unlocked). * Mio is the only Cool-type idol in the Pretty Country franchise to have bright theme colors instead of neon or dark. ** Because of this, some people believed she was going to be a Pop type. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols